


Two is Better Than One

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgardian Thor, Double Penetration, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Thor/Loki/Thor - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Thor and Loki get lost after the Bifrost shoots them out onto an unknown planet. They’re not expecting to find another Thor let alone a Jötunn Thor, but Loki can’t help his attraction to the beautiful frost giant. Both Thors are rather possessive and decide to take Loki’s virginity together.





	Two is Better Than One

As a child, travelling via Bifrost always frightened Loki for reasons he couldn't quite understand. Sometime around turning 100, he opened his eyes for the first time and while he still half expected to get lost, it no longer frightened him. Looking around the barren wasteland of snow and ice, Loki scowled, wishing he’d had the foresight to stay at home, in bed, with a good book and left Thor to travelling alone. He somehow knew, waking up, that the day would not end well. “I should have stayed in bed with my book,” he parroted his own thoughts out loud, scowling at Thor who was squinting up at the duel suns and looking around. “We are lost, Thor.”

The thunder god scoffed, turning to look at his brother before glancing around again as if he would find something he hadn’t seen the first time. There wasn't much to see, in every direction, there were snow and snow, and some more snow to be added on top of that other snow. It was bright and glittering and quite beautiful, but the beauty of the area was diminished by Loki’s complete panic that they were not on Álfheim and had landed somewhere completely unexpected, alone, and without a way to get back. 

“We’re not lost,” Thor insisted, “we’re just … somewhere else.” Loki rolled his eyes while Thor shrugged. He moved closer to his brother a hand on Loki’s neck calming the younger prince as that always seemed to do (Loki wanted to stab him). “It’ll be okay, Loki. Heimdall will find us and then we’ll be back home. But before that, we should find shelter.” Without waiting for permission, Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist and pulled him around so that Loki was against Thor’s back, then pulled him up. He ignored the yelp of surprise he hoisted his brother onto his back before taking Mjölnir to the sky. Loki’s arms immediately tightened around Thor’s neck nearly choking him but he refused to loosen his grip.

Suddenly finding himself airborne wasn’t at all in Loki’s plan and it took a moment for him to swallow back his nausea. Throwing up on Thor would have been hilarious (and he would have deserved it), but not at all productive. “A little warning next time, Brother,” Loki whimpered. His legs came up, wrapping around Thor’s hips and he rested his head on his brother’s shoulder as the world flew by them. 

It seemed to take hours, but was likely less than one, before they spotted one lonely cabin in the fast nothingness of the surrounding area. “We’ll try that,” Thor yelled over the sound of the whipping wind and settled moments later by the front door. He clenched his hands a few times, shaking them out and blowing on them before Loki stepped forward and took his brother’s hands in his own warming them with magic along with the rest of the Thunderer. “Thank you,” Thor whispered smiling as Loki’s magic washed over him, “that’s much better, I can feel my toes again. How come the cold isn’t bothering you?”

“I don’t know,” Loki answered with a shrug. He wasn’t using his magic to keep warm, he didn’t seem to need to, but through Thor, he could feel how cold it truly was. “Let’s go inside. This place has a chimney which means it has a fireplace. If there’s no wood I’ll transfigure some, and we’ll have you warmed up in no time. We’re going to need food too, you realize, until Heimdall finds us.” He stepped forward trying the knob and smiling when it opened for him easily. He supposed with no one else around, the need for locks wasn’t practical. 

In hindsight, Loki should have figured someone might be living in the cabin, but at the time, he was too worried about his brother freezing to death to give it much thought. Finding a Jötunn who looked exactly like Thor except blue had not at all been what either of them had expected, and all three men stood in the tiny cabin’s living area staring at one another before Thor (Æsir Thor) spoke. “Who are you that has my face?!” He demanded, pointing Mjölnir at the Jötunn. 

The man smirked, a sexy look if Loki were being honest. He was easily twice the width of Thor, with bulging muscles in his arms that were larger than Loki’s entire head. Instantly the prince wanted to lick them, maybe bite into the muscle and suck a bruise to the surface. He shook his head, blinking a few times to get the thoughts out of the gutters, but he couldn’t deny the attraction, even if the man was a Jötunn. 

Taking a step forward, the Jötunn held out what looked like Mjölnir only made of ice and metal instead of metal and wood like Thor’s hammer. Lightnight crackled around it, arcing up the man’s arm and around his body. Loki couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through him or his cock from hardening. “I am Thor, son of Laufey and Crown Prince of Jötunheim, and you are wearing MY face. But who are you, little Æsir whose beauty rivals the glittering city of Útgarðar in the summer?” 

Loki flushed. He could feel it, his skin warming and reddening from the compliment for even though he’d never been to Útgarðar, and did not know what it looked like, he could tell this Jötunn found him desirable. Beside him, Thor scowled and moved so he was between Loki and the Jötunn who wore his face and held his name. And apparently who also had his power. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s possessive nature, but in the 100 years they’d been alive, Thor has always been overly protective of him. “I am Loki,” he answered moving around Thor so he could see the other Thor better. “Son of Odin, prince of Asgard and god of mischief. This is my brother, Thor, crown prince and god of thunder.” 

Ignoring the parts about Thor, the Jötunn stepped forward, his ice Mjölnir lowering to his side. “And what kind of mischief do you get up to, little prince?” For some reason, the way this man spoke to him made Loki’s body tighten and he could feel not only his cock hardening but his core was slicking in a way it never had before. He was used to feeling aroused, but rarely acted on it, never with anyone else and rarely by himself. It was always unsatisfying and so he’d stopped nearly 50 years ago, but now he wanted to find a room so he could slide his fingers into his body at the same time as he curled a hand around his cock and brought himself to two releases, in cock and quim. 

As if knowing what Loki was thinking, the Jötunn smirked again moving even closer then scowled when Thor stepped between them. “You will not go near my brother,” Thor demanded, raising Mjölnir again. His own lightning snapped along his body, arching from the hammer to his hands and around his chest. 

A tendril of electricity arced off, and because he and Loki were standing so close together, flicked against Loki’s cheek causing the prince to yelp. Immediately, two Thor’s were surrounding him, one from the back his brother in front and asking if he was okay. His brother’s hand was on his neck, thumb pressing against his jaw while the Jötunn was behind him, one hand on Loki’s hip and the other sliding up his arm. It was overwhelming to have so much of Thor, two Thors around him, and Loki couldn’t help arching back against the man behind him at the same time he tilted his head into Thor’s hand.

Time seemed to freeze with Loki panting and hard, pressed solidly to the man behind him, feeling the large erection against his backside. In front of him, Thor’s eyes widened and he took a step closer, making Loki whimper. “Brother?” he whispered.

It was too much. Too much Thor surrounding him, too much power enveloping him, too much heat and scent and touch. Loki surged forward, ignoring the hands that tightened on his hips from behind, and pressed his mouth to Thor’s. His brother tasted of wine from that morning and fresh from breathing in the cold air outside. For 85 years, Loki had wanted this, wanted Thor in a way that no brother should want his sibling but it couldn’t be helped and in this cabin, he realized he didn’t want to hold back anymore. There were two, one even larger than his brother and he wanted them both. 

A growl echoed around the room from behind them, and Loki was jerked back against a solid chest as arms like steel bands came around him. One large hand slid down and palmed at the front of his pants making him cry out and buck up seeking more. “What a naughty little prince,” growled the voice in his ear, “Have you had him?” 

For a moment Loki thought the man was speaking to him but realized it was Thor he’d directed his question too. His brother stepped forward, pressing Loki back farther into the hard line of muscles at his back. “I have not,” Thor answered, voice just as rough and low as the one coming from the Jötunn. “But I will have him this day if that is his wish. You can watch.” Thor smirked.

“No,” Loki whined pressing himself forward to rub against his brother, then back against the giant behind him. “No, both. Both, please!” His body felt like it was on fire and only they could douse the flames. He turned, wrapping his arms around the giant’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss that was exactly like and so very different from the one he’d just shared with his brother. More growls came from in front of and behind him as both men moaned. 

With an unspoken agreement, the three made it to the bedroom, stumbling and shedding clothes along the way. It was fortunate that the Jötunn wore little clothing and Loki could get at skin quickly while his brother worked on his own clothes. Loki’s clothes melted away with barely a thought and he and the Jötunn fell onto the bed together in a tangle of naked limbs. They wrestled, turning over in the huge bed until Loki was pinned, wrists held by his head by two strong hands that could have crushed his bones had they desired it. He squirmed, but the Jötunn was large and heavy and settled astride his upper thighs effectively keeping him in place. 

“Fuck,” Thor groaned from beside the bed. “Is this really happening? Loki have you ever-”

“Never,” the prince admitted cutting off the rest of the question. “This is my first time.” He didn’t want to get into why he’d never taken a lover before, not now. Maybe after he would explain he’d never felt the need or the raging lust that he was feeling now. All he knew was that if one of these men didn’t get inside him soon he would burn up. “Please. I want you both. I’m so hot, my body-”

His words were cut off by a yelp when Jötunn Thor slid down and took his cock deep into his throat. Loki cried out, arching, his legs spreading as best he could with the man on top of him. Beside him, his brother slid onto the bed and settled turning Loki’s face so they could share a kiss. One hand went to a nipple and started to pinch and rub making Loki cry out again, and his cock twitch in the Jötunn’s mouth. “I will have you,” Thor promised then kissed him again. “I will have you first, Loki, but we need oil to ease the way. You are not a woman and I cannot take you dry. I won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t think we’re going to need that,” Jötunn Thor remarked with amusement from between Loki’s spread thighs. “He is quite remarkable. Both sexes like those of the magic using Jötunn, a rarity I am very honoured to have.” 

Loki’s legs were spread farther as both Thor’s settled between to see, causing Loki to flush red, and try to cover himself. “No, Brother,” Thor whispered catching his hands, “let us see you.” He bent and lapped over Loki’s core pulling another cry from his chest. “You are beautiful.” 

The men took turns sucking on Loki’s cock and lapping at his quim until his body had no choice but to give in to the pleasures they were giving and with a cry, Loki came, his cock erupting in white pearly strings while his core clenched and became even wetter. Two more growls echoed around the room as both Thors fought to get another taste. 

“Please,” Loki begged again as they continued to torment him. It felt amazing, so good, but it wasn’t enough and his cock was hardening again. “I need more.”

The Thors chuckled, their voices rich and dark with promise. Hands slid over Loki’s body, fingers pressing into him pulling more cries and orgasms while they got him ready to take their cocks. Fingers slid into his centre, seeking the slick inside before one pressed against his entrance and pushed in causing Loki to freeze and whimper. Immediately Jötunn Thor was by his side, kissing him on the mouth and stroking his cock as a distraction. “Shh, my beautiful little prince. We have you.” He kissed Loki again, his tongue coming out to lap inside and trace his palette; Loki followed it back, pulling his own taste out of the Jötunn’s mouth. The hand on his cock kept him hard, even when another finger was added, and then another. He jerked and cried out, moaned and panted while Thor got him ready to take his cock while the Jötunn continued to whisper praises and reassurances in between kisses. 

Loki barely registered being turned over and laid out against the Jötunn’s chest, but he snuggled into the bulk, enjoying the way the cool skin felt against his own. He pressed a few kisses to the raised markings, licking them with his tongue and following them down to the straining erection between the man’s thighs. This Thor was so huge everywhere that Loki feared he would not fit inside. “Will you even fit?” He whispered before lapping over the head, taking a pearl of pre-come into his mouth and swallowing it down. Behind him, Thor pressed kisses to his back, nipping up his spine as Loki pleasured the Thor in front of him. “I look forward to finding out just how full you two can make me feel. This powerful cock inside me, thrusting into my womb, will I be abel to see it if I looked at my stomach?” 

His words were met with twin groans and he smirked before sliding his mouth down the hard shaft. His hands closed around what he couldn’t fit while behind him his hips were tilted up and a tongue lapped against his hole. It felt incredible and Loki jerked and moaned, the vibration causing the Thor under him to moan in reply. It was too soon for his liking when Loki was pulled off the cock he was worshiping and he whimpered unhappily. The Thors chuckled.

“Do not worry, Little Prince, you will have my cock.” He was pulled up, legs spread over Thor’s hips as the Jötunn held him in place positioned over his cock. His brother’s hand slid against him, fingering the folds of his core before sliding three fingers in gently and pressing, stretching him to make sure that Loki would feel as little pain as possible. It was his first time, and he appreciated being taken care of, also apprecated all the orgasms the two Thors managed to pull from his body. “He is ready,” the Jötunn insisted.

“I want to make sure we’re not going to hurt him,” his brother replied before grabbing hold of the Jötunn’s cock and stroking a few times. He smirked against the back of Loki’s neck at the groans he pulled from his double. “I’m going to enjoy watching you take him. His body will be beautiful stretched around your girth.” 

Slowly, the two Thors helped Loki lower himself onto the hard thick cock, taking it slowly and letting the prince get used to the stretch before lowering him some more. He moaned, his nails digging into his brother’s forearms as he held on and panted. It did hurt, just a little, the stretch and burn of having something so large pressing inside him, but it also felt good. He was so wet and open that there was little resistance other than some pressure. Once he was fully seated, Loki paused, moaning at every twitch of the cock inside him. He was flushed and shivering from both pleasure and pain. “Thor,” Loki moaned, meaning both of them. “You - ah!” He cried out when the Jötunn gave a little thrust.

The Thor behind him growled, lightning dancing over his body causing both Loki and the Jötunn to jerk which caused Loki to cry out again. “Be careful, this is his first time!”

“You will cause him injury if you do not get hold of your lightning!” The other Thor chastised. 

Loki was too busy thinking about his own pleasure to worry about what the two of them were talking about. He lifted himself up just a bit, and slid back down, rolling his hips forward as he did so. The pleasure that spiked through him made him cry out, arching his body back against his brother’s. “Oh… oh, that’s nice,” he moaned then rolled his hips again, then again and again.

The Jötunn’s hands tightened on his hips, helping him move while his own hips rolled up to meet Loki’s movements. The pain was giving way to only pleasure, and Loki couldn’t stop moaning everytime the thick cock pressed into him fully. He looked down, truly wondering if he could see it sliding into him, but all he saw was his own flat stomach and hard cock, and miles of blue skin underneath him. Bending, Loki stretched up to kiss the blue mouth, wanting to taste his Jötunn Thor. It caused the cock to shift inside him and he cried out and shuddered as Thor slipped in just a little deeper while they kissed and moved together.

Behind him, Loki could feel his brother’s hands on his ass, massaging and pressing until a tongue licked over him and he moaned into the kiss. His movement’s slowed just a bit while Thor licked and teased him from behind, his hands roaming over him while Jötunn Thor’s hands stayed tight on his hips. When a thick finger slid into him Loki froze completely, his breath punching out of his chest and held. 

Again, all three froze before the two Thors started to sooth and caress their lover. Four hands moved over Loki’s body, stroking and soothing him while a hot mouth continued to tease at his entrance. His nipples were rolled and pinched and his mouth plundered over and over. It took just a bit of time, but soon Loki was moving on his Jötunn’s cock while his brother lapped at his hole and eased his finger in and out. 

Somewhere along the way, oil was found, though Loki couldn’t remember Thor ever leaving the bed, but knew he must have by how slick his brother’s finger was. His entrance was sloppy and open from all the attention he’d been getting over the last hour, but with his Jötunn’s cock buried so deeply it was as if no preparations had been made at all. His brother went slow, took his time while Loki leisurely rode the cock that was inside him. Another finger was added and again he froze and again the two Thor’s attended to him until he could take four of his brother’s fingers at the same time the hard cock was buried deep inside his core. 

“Th-Thor,” Loki moaned, not knowing which he was crying out for. His Jötunn pulled him into another kiss at the same time his hips snapped up, punching the air from Loki’s lungs and burying his cock deep into Loki’s body. It felt amazing, and he cried out when something thicker and hotter than his brother’s fingers were positioned at his entrance and pushed in. Both Thors went slowly, pushing their cocks into Loki’s body while the little prince moaned and cried out, his body writhing from over stimulation and the hard stretch. Though they were in different holes, it was still tight and hot and Loki was certain they wouldn’t both be able to fit inside him. It seemed to take forever until both were buried to the hilt and all three held still, panting against one another to catch their breaths. 

It was Loki’s brother who moved first, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in slowly and pulling a moan from the three lovers. “Ah, Loki. My brother, you feel-” He didn’t continue his words as the other Thor pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in causing Loki’s body to spasm around both of them. They groaned and started a slow rhythm that quickly sped up. 

Two cocks thrust in and out of Loki’s body while the prince did nothing more than hang on for the ride. His chest was flushed to his Jötunn’s chest, while his brother was sitting up behind him and they all moved together. Every so often Loki would lick a marking under his mouth, or his brother would bite at Loki’s spine adding to the stimulation they were all feeling. It was hot and tight and so very full that Loki feared his body may never recover. He would crave this always, needing both his Thors’ cocks inside him any chance they could get in order for him to feel whole and he cried out, telling them so. “Please… please!” Loki shouted pushing back onto his brother’s cock then forward into the Jötunn. “I need… I can’t… too much!” His body was exhausted, overstimulated but still, it wasn’t enough, he needed more, and when the two cocks inside him shifted his brother struck some spot deep inside that had Loki seeing stars. He screamed as his body clenched down on both of them. He cried out again and again as Thor mercilessly pounded against that spot while his Jötunn’s cock speared deep into his body over and over. 

The pleasure mounted and mounted until it became too much and Loki’s body, both cock and quim tightened impossibly then released like a spring and he screamed out his pleasure as he came and came. Thick ropes of cum painted his and his Jötunn Thor’s stomachs while his core practically gushed liquid and everything became wetter and looser and so so much better. He collapsed exhausted while the two continued to use his body for their own pleasure until with a bellowing groan his brother came deep inside, his cock pressed against that spot causing Loki’s body to jerk again, and another orgasm was ripped from him. 

Under him, the Jötunn continued to thrust, hard and fast; his arms were like steel bands around him, holding on as if Loki were going to try to get away. His hips thrust up at a maddening pace until he too let out a groan and spilt deep into Loki’s body, pushing his seed against the young prince’s womb. Belatedly Loki wondered if it were possible to become pregnant, but dismissed the idea as the euphoria of a final orgasm overtook him and he shuddered in his Thors’ arms. 

The three collapsed together, two cocks still buried deeply into Loki’s body but none of them seemed inclined to move while they came down from their high. It was Loki who finally moved, wiggling from the weight of two Thors holding him so tightly and the two released him. His brother slid out first, slowly and carefully then pressed a kiss to the base of Loki’s spine before helping him off the Jötunn’s softening cock. Loki didn’t move very far, collapsing to the side and curling against Thor’s beautiful blue chest. He was so huge that Loki just snuggled in, feeling safe and secure, then more so when his brother curled against his back and the three fell asleep. 

A hard pounding at the door roused the lovers hours later. The sunlight streaming through the window was muted and low, making the time close to sunset. Since it was morning when Thor and Loki had arrived, it meant they’d been on the strange ice planet with duel suns for a little less than 12 hours. Thor was the one to move, getting up and cleaning himself off with a towel as best he could until Loki, still half asleep took pity on him and used his magic to make Thor clean and dressed again. He watched as his brother walked out of the room to find out who was outside. Not wanting to get up yet, he shifted even closer to his Jötunn’s body and snuggled in, head on the broad chest. “Don't want to move,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to a white marking.

“Then do not,” Thor answered curling his arms around Loki’s body and pulling him in closer. “How do you feel? Are you sore?” Thor rolled them over so that Loki was on his back and slid down the prince’s body. He kissed over bruises and lapped at the swollen nipples gently before parting Loki’s legs and licking at his centre. 

Loki cried out, legs spreading as Thor’s tongue slid into him and lapped out his own come. “Fuck!” He groaned, his hands sliding into blond locks and holding on tightly. The tongue lapped at his folds and flicked inside as deeply as it could get before moving up to tease at his still swollen clit. He was sore, but the tongue inside was making him less so as the pleasure mounted and again he came, for what had to be the eight time that day. “T-Thor,” Loki panted as his body clenched and released. 

The Jötunn chuckled before sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of a hand. “You get so wet from my mouth,” he whispered as he slid back up the bed to pull Loki into his arms and curl around him, but his hands continued to wander soothingly. “Did that help at all?”

“No,” Loki muttered, “but it felt nice. Still not sure I’m going to be able to walk, but you two were very good.” Again Thor chuckled and turned to kiss him. Outside the room, they could hear voices and Loki knew it was the guards of Asgard but he was still too content (and sore) to move and snuggled even deeper into his Jötunn’s body.

Thor walked into the room, face heavy. “Loki,” he called pulling the two lovers out of their embrace. He knelt by the bed and leaned in to kiss his brother’s mouth, tasting both Loki and his Jötunn self on Loki’s mouth. “We must go, Brother. We’ve crossed into another dimension,” he glanced at the Jötunn then back at his brother, “and we’re being called home.” 

Getting dressed was difficult, Loki having a hard time standing let alone walking but he refused to let either Thor help him. Once they were all decent he turned to his Jötunn lover and kissed him again. “Will we see you again? I’d like to. Maybe for some more of this.” He grinned and Thor pulled him in close, kissing him with passion and possession, a hand on his ass before he let go and pushed Loki back into his brother’s arms. 

“We will meet again, Little Prince,” Thor whispered, “That you can count on.”


End file.
